


Man Plans

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Darren Young is my hero, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty have been crafting their announcement for months now, years even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Plans

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr May 26, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144945960670/man-plans)

They’ve been laying the groundwork for months with the Falconers’ management. Jack’s been with Bitty for three years now, out to his team for the past two, and now that Bitty’s not only graduated, but they’ve had a whole year of cohabitation, just to the two of them, they’re ready to break the silence. They want to be married, and out, and happy, and they won’t stay in the closet for any of it. They’re going to release the announcement in a week, now that the season is over and the draft is approaching.  Jack’s got his Cup, and Bitty, and he’s ready to be the first out player in the NHL.

So he’s surprised as hell when he’s woken up at 2am by a phone call from Georgia, telling him to wake Bitty and watch the link she’s sending through. Fear spikes through him, wondering if something’s leaked ahead of the announcement. Georgia reassures him, but says he needs to see this.

It’s midnight in Las Vegas, and some TMZ reporter has caught up with Kent after some sponsor-appreciation dinner. Apparently sensing some kind of blood in the water, the reporter’s asking a number of questions, hoping to get a reaction. 

“Mr. Parson! Do you think an openly gay player could be successful in the league? The You Can Play project originated with the NHL, but there are no out players,” is finally what gets Kenny to give him That Look, a look Jack remembers well.

“Well, I suppose I’d have to say yes. I mean, well.” He glances down at his hands, turns them back and forth before showing them to the camera. “See these rings? Every one of them is for a Stanley.”

Then he drops the clunky-ringed fingers it what would almost be a rude gesture, if it wasn’t the ring finger of his left hand. Where a small platinum band rests amongst the gaudy others. He then reaches to a person just outside of the frame, the camera frantically zooms out then back in, as he drags a well-dressed man to his side, planting a kiss firmly on his mouth. The two melt together, and it’s kind of a beautiful moment. The cameraman is quick enough to find the matching band on the other man’s hand.

The reporter is tripping over his words when Kent looks back at him and says, “Yes, I’d say it wouldn’t have any adverse effect on the league, or a player’s success, at all. You **can** have everything,” he says, with a pointed look at the camera. The video cuts.

Jack and Bitty sit in their bed, stunned, before Bitty bursts into peals of laughter. “That absolute asshole!”

Jack gets out a chuckle or two, before he says, “Does this mean we can elope?” 

This earns him a smack on the shoulder and a “Jack Laurent Zimmermann if you think I am going to deny our mothers the pleasure of a real wedding…”

There’s more laughter in their bedroom that night than there had been in weeks, and after they’ve loved, and calmed, and Bitty’s asleep on his chest, a smile still playing on his lips, Jack reaches for his phone again. He taps out a brief but heartfelt, _Congratulations, and good luck, you guys._  

Then he sends a message to Georgia about re-thinking their elaborate plan, and maybe moving up the announcement to help split the news cycle.


End file.
